All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2
by Dede42
Summary: A heavy price will be paid by one of the Winchesters in order to save the life of another, and the final battle against Azazel is about to begin. Who will pay the price and what will that price be?
1. Chapter 1: LET'S MAKE A DEAL

Supernatural: All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2

A/N: Greetings and welcome back to part two of the season finale. So, due to the fact that I'm up earlier than usual for an important event I figured I just post this now instead of my usual time.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: "LET'S MAKE A DEAL"**

" _I said unto the fools, Deal not foolishly: and to the wicked, Lift not up the horn_ _."_

 _Psalms 75:4_

 _It's been said that there are times in our_ _lives when we may hit brick walls. Sometimes pushing too hard makes things even tougher on ourselves and can wreak havoc on us mentally as some road blocks are just simply too large for us to handle on our own_ _._

This was the thought that was running through Liz's head as she sat at the table in the room of the building they'd carried Sam's body inside a few hours ago, lying him down in the other room on top of a mattress, and yet she couldn't remember who said that or where she'd heard it before; all that ran through her head was the scene of Sam dying in her and Dean's arms and the reaction of the others.

* * *

 _Hotch, Gideon, Morgan, Reid, Emily, and Bobby all returned after failing to catch Jake, and were floored by the sight of Elvis and Lloyd restraining Ricky, who was screaming with rage that he wanted to kill Jake, Johnny was holding a wailing Hannah tightly with silent tears running down his own face, and both Dean and Liz clinging to Sam's lifeless body._

" _Oh God," Reid moaned while the others moved over to the Winchesters, noting the blood staining the back of Sam's jacket as the realization sank in that another life was lost._

 _Unshed tears in her eyes, Emily gently but firmly pulled at Liz, who was moaning "no, no, no…" repeatedly, until she let go and the younger woman collapse into Emily's arms, weeping bitterly; Hotch and Gideon worked on prying Sam's body out of Dean's arms while Morgan reported in to JJ and Penelope, and Bobby worked on pulling Dean to his feet._

" _Dean, let go."_

" _No!"_

" _Please, Dean, let's get Sam into one of these buildings and out of the rain."_

 _It was only then that Dean let go, almost collapsing under his grief and they all went into the nearest building, finding a bed to place Sam's body on. Once that was done, both Ricky and Hannah managed to tell them all what'd happen from the moment of their own arrival and to the moment that Jake had killed Sam._

* * *

Now, Liz and Dean were still in the building in Cold Oak, and the others had left for Bobby's place with Bobby promising to return in a few hours; Dean stood in the doorway, staring at their little brother's body and was completely oblivious to the sound of a car pulling up.

"Dean? Liz?" Bobby asked upon entering the room with a bucket of chicken in hand. "Brought you both this back."

Dean didn't even look at him, still staring straight ahead. "No, thanks. I'm fine."

Bobby sighed and went over to the table, sitting down the chicken bucket among several beer bottles, a bottle of whiskey, and a pizza box, and peered at Liz, who merely shook her head, and then glanced back. "You both should eat something."

Dean shook his head as he went over to the table, snatched up the whiskey, and drank half of it in a single go. "I said I'm fine. We both are."

Bobby didn't believe that for a second. "Dean, Liz…I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time…we bury Sam?"

"No."

Bobby sighed. "We could - maybe…"

"What? Torch his corpse?" Dean guessed while Liz winched slightly. "Not yet."

Bobby could see that they both were tail-spinning and it was obvious that he needed to get them both out of Cold Oak before whatever had taken the bodies of Lily, Andy, and Ava came back to get Sam's body, too. "I want you both to come with me."

"We're not going anywhere," Dean stated, refusing.

"Dean, please," Bobby pleaded.

"Would you cut me and Liz some slack?" Dean snapped.

"I just don't think you guys should be alone, that's all," Bobby told him. "I gotta admit – I could use your help." And sighed when Dean scoffed. "Somethin' big is going down – end-of-the world big."

"Well, then let it end!" Dean screamed, which was clearly too much for Liz, who quickly stood up and ran outside with tears running down her face.

Bobby gave Dean a hard look. "You don't mean that."

"You don't think so?" Dean demanded, completely losing it. "Huh? You don't think Liz and I've _given_ enough? You don't think we've _paid_ enough? I'm _done_ with it. _All of it_. And if you know what's good for you, turn around, and get the _hell_ out of here." He pushed Bobby on the shoulder, still screaming. " _Go!"_ he then stopped when he saw the tears in Bobby's eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, just go."

Bobby sighed. "You know where I'll be." He turned his back on Dean and left the room.

Dean took another look at Sam's body and a tear fell from his eye.

* * *

When Bobby left the building, he found Liz sitting on the stairs, openly crying. "Liz?"

"Bobby! I, uh-" Liz started and tried to wipe the tears away, sniffing. "Sorry about what Dean said back there."

"Don't be," Bobby reassured her, sitting down next to her. "Dean's just dealin' with the grief in his own way, and so are you."

Liz smiled weakly. "Yeah, you're right. How are the others doin'?"

Bobby shrugged. "They're settling in and Penelope was hiding in the bathroom crying when I left, so I think JJ and Emily are working on getting her out of there before someone _really_ needs to go."

Liz chuckled. "Well, I wish them the best of luck. Bobby, what're we gonna do?"

"I don't know, sweetie, I just _don't_ know."

* * *

Peoria, Illinois…

Brady Garrett drove to his home, depressed; it'd been five months since Ava had been kidnapped by the demons and neither the Winchesters nor the FBI could find _anything_ that pointed to where she'd been taken. Basically, he was giving up hope of _ever_ seeing his fiancée again…alive at any rate.

' _She's probably lying dead in a shallow grave in a big forest somewhere,'_ he thought gloomily as he pulled into the driveway, killed the engine, and got out; it was when he turned that he saw a dark figure slumped on the front porch. "What the-?"

Brady clutched his briefcase tightly and _slowly_ approached the porch while pulling out his cell-phone; it was when he was close enough that he realized who this was. "Ava!" dropping everything, he tripped on the stairs getting to the woman, and gasped when he saw that her head was at an unnatural angle. "Oh God…"

Ava was dead, and he wailed in anguish. " _Ava!"_

* * *

Somewhere in the countryside of South Dakota, Jake was sitting in a campsite with a fire burning; he started dozing off, but woke up, and _nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Azazel standing in front of him._

" _Howdy, Jake," the demon said cheerfully._

 _Jake stared at him, spooked. "I'm-I'm dreaming aren't I?"_

" _I've got a_ genius _on my hands," Azazel muttered to himself. "Well congratulations, Jake," he continued, speaking up. "You're it – last man standing. The_ American Idol _. I have to admit – You_ weren't _the horse I was bettin' on, but still, I gotta give it to you. And I'm glad that the Idris twins made it, 'cause they're more important than even I realized."_

 _Jake was scared, but he hid it. "Go…to hell."_

 _Azazel smirked. "Been there…done that."_

 _Jake stood up, glaring. "Everything you put me through – dragging me to that place, making me kill those people…"_

" _All part of the beauty pageant," Azazel said off-handedly. "Jake, I needed the strongest, and_ that's _you."_

" _Needed me for what?" Jake asked._

 _Azazel grinned. "Oh, I got a laundry list of_ tasty _things for you."_

" _The only thing I am going to do is wake up, hunt you down, and kill you myself," Jake vowed._

 _Azazel rolled his eyes. "You know, others have tried. It's not easy," he stated. "Trust me, Jake. You want to be a good little soldier here."_

 _Jake frowned. "And if I'm not?"_

" _If you're a bad little soldier, well," Azazel said coldly, moving toward the young man, "that dear old mom of yours, that adorable little sister, I'll make certain that they both live long enough to know the chewy taste of their own_ intestines _. No, Jake. I'm not bluffing."_

 _Jake swallowed. "What do you want me to do?"_

 _Azazel smiled and patted Jake's cheek. "Like I said – genius_ _."_

* * *

Cold Oak, South Dakota…

Liz went back inside the building when it started getting dark and peered around the corner at Dean, who was sitting next to the bed holding Sam, staring at the walls gloomily.

"You know, when we were little-" Dean laughed slightly "you couldn't been more than 5 – you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time? I remember both Liz and I begged you- "Quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know." He chuckled softly. "We just wanted you to be a kid…Just for a little while longer. Liz and I always tried to protect you…Keep you safe…Dad didn't even have to tell us. It was just always our responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job…I had _one_ job…"

When his voice began breaking, Liz slipped back outside, knowing what she needed to do. "And I screwed it up. I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry." He wiped away the tears. "I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that?" he continued crying. "What am I supposed to do? Sammy. God." He sniffled. "What am I supposed to do?" he then inhaled sharply as he stood and threw the chair against the nearest wall, causing it to shatter, screaming. "What am I supposed to _do_ _?!"_

Now enraged, Dean stormed out of the room, snatched up his jacket, and then went outside; reaching into his pocket for his keys, he headed for the Impala and then paused when he realized that his keys were missing. "What the hell-?" it was then that he heard the engine of the car start.

"What the-" Dean ran forward and then stopped in his tracks when he saw Liz sitting in the front seat of the Impala. "Liz?!"

Liz glanced at him sadly and began pulling out. "Sorry, Dean, but I gotta do this…not you." And she rolled up the window as Dean began running toward the car.

"Liz! Don't!"

Ignoring him, Liz backed onto the road and drove off, leaving her twin in the dust. _'Dean, I love you, but I can't let you do this or else that yellow-eyed bastard wins.'_

Dean stared as his twin drove off in the car, dumbfounded until realization dawned on him. "Dammit! Liz, don't do this! _LIZ!"_

* * *

Liz drove to the nearest crossroads, she _knew_ that her brothers were going to be furious with her…well, Dean was _already_ furious with her, but either way, she wasn't about to let Dean do this since that was what Azazel wanted.

' _You're not goin' to get Dean's soul,'_ Liz thought, stopping the car and getting out. _'Not now and not_ ever _.'_ She went to the trunk and opened it; she inserted several items into a box, including a photo of herself; she then went to the center of the crossroads and dug a hole.

Setting aside the shovel, Liz placed the box into the hole and then shoved the dirt on top, patting it down; she then stood up, wiping the remaining dirt off her hands, and looked around for some sign.

"Well, _this_ is unexpected," remarked a male voice. "I was expectin' to meet your twin brother, Dean."

Startled, Liz turned and found a tall black man with longish black hair, dark eyes that glowed red briefly, and was wearing a red silk shirt that was open at the collar, black pants, and black shoes.

"Heh, can't let Dean have all the fun," Liz said, shrugging.

The demon chuckled as he drew closer. "Probably not, but my boss isn't going to be too happy about this."

"I don't expect him to be," Liz retorted. "So, shall we get down to business? I don't have all night."

The demon chuckled and walked away a few steps. "Ah, that is true, Sammy's body won't stay fresh for long," he remarked, and then faced her, "but why should I make the deal with you? Maybe your baby brother is better off dead."

"Maybe so," Liz agreed, "but I was possessed by your boss long enough to know that he would much rather have Sam _alive_ as per his plans."

The demon was impressed. "Well, I have to give you points for that, but it doesn't mean I'll make a deal with you, Elizabeth, especially not for the usual ten years."

Liz wasn't surprised that the demon was playing hardball, and she knew that he would make the deal in the end. "I don't expect ten years, heck I don't even expect five _months_ , but I _know_ that a deal will be made, and you'll bring Sam back."

"Heh, you _do_ have spunk," the demon remarked, and moved toward her again, even more impressed when she didn't back away. "All right, we'll make a deal, Elizabeth, and I'll bring Sam back while you'll get _one_ year in order to get your affairs in order. How'd that sound?"

' _That's_ a lot _more than what my dad had,'_ Liz thought. "So you're not gonna add a threat? Like tellin' me that Sam will drop dead if I try to break the deal before my year is up?"

The demon smirked. "If it was Dean, I would," he remarked, brushing aside some of Liz's hair, "but you intrigue me, Elizabeth, and I look forward to seeing if you _do_ find a way before the year's up."

Liz couldn't decide whether the demon was lying or not, but it was too late to back out now. "Okay, I-I agreed."

The demon smiled and pulled her into a surprisingly warm kiss and embrace that lasted for several hour-long seconds; Liz had shut her eyes when it happen and was left breathless when it occurred.

When she opened her eyes, the demon was long gone. _'I_ so _need a breath mint now,'_ she thought, and then headed back to the Impala.

* * *

Back in Cold Oak, Sam's body was still lying on the mattress when his eyes snapped open wide and he sat up on the mattress, looking around, confused, and breathing heavily. He slumped back onto the bed, wondering how'd he got there, where here was, and _why_ was he alone? _'What happen?'_

After a few minutes, he tried sitting up again and managed to stay upright without feeling dizzy; carefully he stood up and managed to walk over to a mirror without falling down; he gingerly pulled his jacket off, setting it on the bed, turned so that his back was facing the mirror, and, grunting in pain, he pulled up his shirt, finding a fading scar from where the knife was stabbed into his spine.

' _Where'd_ that _come from?'_ Sam wondered as he slowly lowered his shirt, trying to remember. _'I went to a diner to get some food, then I was taken to an abandoned town…Cold Oak – oh God…'_ Suddenly the memories of the events in the town came rushing back, leading up to seeing his siblings and friends running toward him, and Jake-

Just then a door open and he staggered toward the room and saw Dean when he entered. "Dean?"

Dean stopped in his tracks, shocked. "Sammy?"

Sam smiled weakly. "Hey."

Moving forward, Dean pulled Sam into a tight embrace.

Sam grunted in pain. "Ow. Uh, Dean…"

Dean quickly released him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, man. I'm just…I'm just happy to see you up and around, that's all. Come on, sit down." And they both sat in a couple of chairs.

"Okay. Dean…what happened to me?" Sam asked.

Dean wasn't sure of how to answer. "Well, what do you remember?"

"Well, I – I saw you, Liz, Bobby, Elvis, Lloyd, Johnny, and the BAU team," Sam answered. "I – I saw you all runnin' toward me with Ricky and Hannah reappearing, and…I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like…like, white-hot- Dean, you didn't make a deal did you? I was dead and you-"

"No I didn't," Dean promised. "I was gonna to…but Liz drove off with the car and…" he sighed. "Liz must've made the deal."

Sam was floored. "Liz? But…why?"

Dean shrugged, unsure, and they both turned when they heard footsteps on the stairs, and they both stood up when the door opened and Liz entered, freezing when she saw them.

"Dean, Sam."

"Liz, why?" Sam asked, leaning on Dean for support since he was still shaken up by the whole experience.

Liz sighed and tossed Dean the car keys, which he easily caught. "To save _you_ , Sam, _and_ to keep Dean from doin' it and giving Azazel _exactly_ what he wanted."

Dean frowned. "What're you talkin' about?"

"Dean," Liz said seriously. " _Think_ about it. Azazel _wants_ you in hell, bro, just like dad as part of his plans, and I wasn't about to let that happen."

"How long do you have, Liz?" Sam asked while Dean was shocked. "How long did the demon give you?"

"One year," Liz answered wearily. "I've got _one_ year before I get dragged downstairs by a bunch of hellhounds, and I'm sayin' just here and now that I _don't_ want to get dragged down to hell." And she noted their surprised expression. "Honestly, do you think I _want_ to be a chew toy for some hellish pit-bull?"

"Well, no."

"Not really."

" _Exactly_ ," Liz agreed. "So, why don't we all eat something before joining the others and figure out where Azazel has taken that Jake guy."

"Sure."

"Let's do it."

* * *

A/N: Betcha didn't see that one coming. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: A SURPRISING REUNION

Supernatural: All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2

A/N: Hello, I'm back once again with the next chapter and I all hope you're enjoying the twist I threw in with the first chapter.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: A SURPRISING REUNION**

" _A man void of understanding striketh hands,_ _and_ _becometh surety in the presence of his friend_ _."_

 _Proverbs 17:18_

"You jerk! You made the deal with the _wrong_ Winchester!" Azazel yelled at the crossroad demon that'd just made a deal with Liz earlier. "I wanted _Dean_ Winchester, not his bitchy twin sister!"

"I'm sorry, sir," the demon apologized. "But Elizabeth was the one to show up, wanting to make a deal to get Sam back, and so I made the deal since I know that you want her out of the way."

Azazel growled and turned away to take several deep breaths. "That's true," he agreed, "but I _also_ want Dean down in the _pit_ since his father continues to refuse to break."

"What about the plan you'd made to get Elizabeth downstairs?" the demon asked. "The one where you would attach her name onto the contract once Dean made the deal?"

Azazel thought about that and then smiled, turning back to him. "Oh, that's _perfect_. Put Dean's name on the contract right away and here's some instructions that you're to give Lilith once she's topside, including what she should do if something _does_ happens to me."

* * *

 _`"This is a developing news story,"`_ said the newscaster. _`"As of ten o'clock last night, missing persons have been turning up outside their original homes nationwide; all of them are between the ages of twenty-three and twenty-four years of age, all born between the years 1982 and 1983, and each have been killed in various gruesome ways. A small number have apparently been dead for_ at least _five months, while others range as recent as a few hours old. Law enforcement and medical examiners have no idea of who kidnap them in the first place, killed them, and why their bodies are being returned now. In other news…"`_

Morgan turned the TV off and looked over at Bobby, who was sitting at his desk with a large map of the U.S. spread in front of him, and looked as though he was about to drop from exhaustion. "Sounds like the demons are going for the shock factor, burdening the loved ones with their dead bodies."

"They're all special children," Bobby stated wearily. "Just like Sam, Ricky, and Hannah…only they're all dead because Ava chose to go dark-side and it looks like this Jake Talley is doing the same."

"What do we have on Jake Talley?" Gideon asked, rubbing his hands together as he paced the room.

"Well, according to his army record, he's originally from Madison, Wisconsin and his family consists of his mom and his little sister, nothing on the dad, apparently he walked out on the family about ten years ago. Before joining the army and going to Afghanistan, he was working in the local factory in order to support his family, and has only a high school diploma in the terms of education."

"And the fact that he has super strength proves that he fits the patter," JJ added, manning the fax machine they'd brought on their first visit, and was collecting the papers that were coming out of it. "Five more confirmed in Minneapolis, MN, Denver, CO, Albuquerque, NM, Chicago, IL, and Phoenix, AZ."

Everyone sighed when they heard the news, feeling both frustrated and hopeless; the moment that the people killed by Ava, and then Jake, began popping up all over the place, they'd also gone from a _lack_ of demonic activity, to a _literal_ tidal wave in just a couple of hours.

"I hate to say it, but I _think_ we might be in over our heads this time," Reid said hesitantly. "Whatever it is that Azazel has planned, is moving much faster after the events in Cold Oak, and it seems likely that he'll be wanting to unleash his demon army now that he has a leader to lead it."

"That's true," Hotch agreed. "According to what Ricky and Hannah told us, most of what Azazel revealed that day at the factory was actually a lie, and we fell for it."

"So, are we back at square one?" Emily asked.

Gideon shook his head. "No, no, even though that's what Azazel believes, we know more than we did before. When he spoke to Sam in that dream, he _revealed_ more then he actually meant to when he said that he wanted Hannah and Ricky to survive and made an indirect reference to the angels that have yet to show themselves, and by doing so, _revealed_ that they have a far more important role in the days to come than any of us realized."

"Speaking of the twins, where are they?" Penelope asked, looking around.

"Outside," Elvis answered from the doorway. "They both wanted to get some fresh air, especially after the events of last night."

"I don't blame them," Emily remarked. "Bobby, how were Liz and Dean doing when you went to see them earlier?"

Bobby sighed. "I hate to say it, but they're both tail-spinning, Dean is more worse off then Liz, and I'm worried that one or both of them will up and do something stupid."

"And they might," Lloyd agreed. "In a little bit, Elvis and I can go and bring them both back here, and we can also give Sam a proper burial, too."

"Good idea."

* * *

Outside, both Ricky and Hannah were mopping around the junkyard, not straying very far from the house since they didn't know whether the demons would come after them again for still being alive; shortly after arriving at Bobby's place, their dad and grandfather had _insisted_ that they both get some food into their stomachs and some much-needed sleep.

Even though they hadn't felt like eating or sleeping, they had done so and didn't have that one dream of Sam killing that woman for the first time in over a year; that had both surprised and worried them, since Sam was dead, the future was now influx and neither knew what that could mean for the world.

"What makes you think that Sam will remain dead?"

The twins jumped and turned to find the strange man standing a few feet from them, looking _exactly_ the way he had on that day when he first spoke to them.

"You!"

"You're an angel, aren't you?" Hannah asked, taking a step forward, her forehead furrowed in concentration.

"I am," the man answered quietly. "My name is Zachariah."

"Zachariah? The father of John the Baptist?" Ricky asked, startled.

"I share my name with many important figures in the various versions of the bible," Zachariah said in a vague tone.

"Maybe so, but if you _are_ an angel, then why are you appearing like this instead of the way that Moroni and the other angels appeared when they visited Joseph Smith and the other prophets?" Hannah asked.

Zachariah raised his eyebrows, almost in a bemused fashion. "This is merely a vessel that I happen to be inhabiting."

"A _vessel_?" both Ricky and Hannah were stunned. "You're _possessing_ an innocent man just like a demon?"

"Oh _hardly_ ," Zachariah protested. "He _gave_ me permission, for if I was to appear in my true form to you both, it would burn your eyes out."

Ricky wasn't buying this. "Oh sure, it's written in the scriptures that those visited by angels, or even the Lord himself, were translated so that they could see their true forms _without_ being _utterly_ destroyed."

Zachariah shook his head in a manner that made them both feel like running, but they stood their ground instead. "No religion, including your own, teaches things _exactly_ the way they are in reality, but we angels _do_ need vessels while we are on Earth, and we do need permission."

"You _really_ expect us that believe _that_?" Hannah asked angrily, having had enough. "A _real_ angel wouldn't want the world to end, and I don't think God wants it _either_. I have a testimony that the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints is _true_ , I _believe_ that Gordon B. Hinkely is a true prophet, seer, and revelator, I _believe_ that the scriptures are true and were correctly translated by Joseph Smith, and I _believe_ that the Lord will _reveal_ when it's truly time for the Second Coming of his son Jesus Christ, and that he wouldn't allow a demon like Azazel to destroy all that he has created."

"And I believe the same," Ricky added, feeling the Holy Spirit inside him. "The fact that you are doing _nothing_ to stop the demons from destroying all of God's creation proves that you have lost your way, Zachariah, and" he paused when both he and Hannah had a shared vision that revealed the angel's future fate "and if you don't change your ways, you will no longer be allow to show your face in heaven _ever_ again."

Zachariah stared at them both for several seconds, having seen that the glory of the Lord was indeed touching the twins in a way that even he couldn't contend with, and that it, along with their strong faith and testimony, was keeping the demon blood coursing through their veins from completely controlling them like it had Ava, Jake, and several other special children-

"You _fools_ ," he growled, and suddenly, both Ricky and Hannah found themselves being unable to breath, their airways were being squeezed shut. "I'm _more_ powerful then _either_ of you, abominations. If that stupid demon, Azazel hadn't decided to change his plans, I wouldn't even _need_ to be down here." And he glared as the twins dropped to their knees, gasping and clutching at their throats. "I'm _upper_ management, and I shouldn't have to do _any_ of these, but _nooo_ …that yellow-eyed freak just had to _screw up_ my timeline because he couldn't follow his _own_ _stupid plan!"_

Both Hannah and Ricky were on the verge of blacking out, when-

"Stop!" said a commanding voice and Zachariah jumped back, alarmed, and soon the twins found themselves on their hands and knees, gasping as fresh air flowed into their lungs, and nearly fell over because of the dizziness as a tall figure walked past them, and stood before them, facing the terrified angel. "You of _all_ people should _know_ better than harm two of our father's seers."

"M-Moroni," Zachariah stammered. "I – I didn't expect you to be down here."

"I go to where I am needed," Moroni responded. "Now _leave_."

Zachariah scowled. "Fine, I don't need to talk to them anymore seeing how things are back on track again…sort of." And then he left with a sound of flapping wings.

Ricky and Hannah had _no_ idea of what that was about, mainly because they were still trying to recover from almost being strangled by an angel of all things; Moroni turned around, went back to the twins, bent down, and gently touched the top of their heads. Suddenly they were healed and they looked up, startled.

Moroni smiled down at them, looking _exactly_ like the church paintings; only he was wearing a white shirt and a black tie covered by a dark blue coat, black slacks, and black church shoes. "Hello, Richard, Hannah."

The twins didn't know what to say. "Uh…"

"Don't worry, this isn't a vessel," Moroni told them. "Despite what Zachariah told you, angels don't really need vessels, but he is rather picky about his appearance and prefers a human vessel connected to the bloodlines of the twelve tribes, and in the case of the Winchesters, the bloodline of Cain and Abel."

"Bloodlines?" Ricky repeated. "What're you talking about?"

Moroni's smile turned sad. "I would tell you, but there are things in motion that I can't speak of as of yet; however, I can reassure you both that the dream you've been having will not return, and that the role you play in the events to come hasn't ended. The Winchesters will need your help and support in the days to come."

"We can do that," Hannah promised, "but Sam's dead."

"A few minutes I would've agreed with you," Moroni remarked. "However, a deal was made between one of the Winchesters and a crossroad demon, and now Sam is back, which is why Zachariah won't return to bother either of you. Also, you can't tell _anyone_ about what has just happen…not yet." And then he left, but with no flapping of wings.

Ricky and Hannah both stared, feeling _very_ overwhelmed. _What_ were they going to do now?

* * *

By the time that the Idris twins returned to the front porch of the house, they heard the rumble of a familiar engine and spotted the Impala heading their way.

"Dad! Grandpa Lloyd! Guys! It's the Winchesters!"

The others ran outside just as the car pulled up and the engine turned off; moments later, Dean and Liz both got out, and they were soon followed by-

"Sam?!"

"No way!"

"What the hell?!"

Sam winced under the barrage of emotions and it was apparent that his brief time being dead had wrecked his mental shielding, which Hannah picked up quickly.

"Guys…guys! Take it easy," she requested, moving toward Sam and taking his arm. "Interrogate Dean and Liz all you want, but it's obvious that Sam needs some help with his shielding." And she guided him inside.

The moment that they were inside, Bobby turned on Dean, pushing him against the Impala. "You stupid ass! What did you do? What did you do?!" he demanded angrily. "You made a deal…For Sam, didn't you? How long did they give you?"

"Bobby-" Dean began.

"How _long_?!" Bobby shouted, looking ready to hit the younger man when Liz pushed him away from her twin.

"Dean _didn't_ make the deal, Bobby, _I_ did!" Liz snapped, breathing hard as they all stared at her. "I _made_ the deal to bring Sam back, not Dean."

"Liz, why?" Hotch asked, surprised.

Liz sighed. "I did it so that Dean wouldn't, and I knew that if he did, then he would be playing _straight_ into Azazel's hands, and I couldn't let that happen."

"How long did the demon give you?" Bobby asked quietly, blindsided.

"One year," Liz answered, swallowing. "I've got _one_ _year_ before I get chewed into tiny bits by a bunch of _hellhounds_ , and I'm sayin' here and _now_ that I don't want to go to hell, and if a way can be found to get me out of this deal, I'll jump through a fiery hoop for it."

No one knew what to say about this, but before anything else could be said, they heard the approach of another car, and they all turned to see an old, battered, pale blue 1982 Ford Ranger pull up behind the Impala; once the engine was turned off, Jo got out first and was followed by-

"Ellen!"

Both Dean and Liz ran forward and hugged her tightly, and they were _glad_ to see that she was alive.

"Ellen. Oh, God."

* * *

After doing the holy water test to make sure that Ellen and Jo weren't possessed, everyone gathered in the living room to go over what they knew, and by this point, Hannah had helped fix up Sam's mental shields and Liz had been thoroughly chastised for making a deal with a crossroad demon.

"So, have you found anything, Bobby?" Dean asked as JJ and Emily passed around mugs of hot chocolate, which had been made by Elvis, who had quickly vetoed the coffee idea offered by Gideon.

"Well, I found something," Bobby answered. "But I'm not sure what the hell it means."

"Yeah, it has us all stumped," Emily added.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Demonic omens…like a _frickin'_ tidal wave," Bobby responded, bringing over his map. "Cattle deaths. Lightening storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here." He pointed to Wyoming on a map. "All around here, except for one place…Southern Wyoming."

"Wyoming?" Dean repeated.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah. That one area's totally clean - spotless. It's almost as if…"

"What?" Liz asked.

Bobby shrugged. "The demons are surrounding it, and I've got Garcia looking with satellites for a solution. By this point my eyes are _swimming_ ," Bobby admitted, frustration on his face and then turned his attention to Ellen. "Ellen, we saw the Roadhouse, can you tell us what happened? How'd you get out?"

"I wasn't supposed to," Ellen answered tightly. "I was _supposed_ to be in there with everybody else." She scoffed. "But we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck." She drank the hot coco, but it was obvious that she was wishing that she could drink something stronger, and exhaled sharply. "Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice." She sighed. "He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were _sky-high_. And everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes. I – I left to find Jo, and after that, we came here."

"Sorry, Ellen," said Sam.

Ellen started tearing up. "A lot of good people died in there. And I got to live." She scoffed. " _Lucky_ me."

"Ellen, you mentioned a safe," said Hotch.

Ellen nodded. "A hidden safe we keep in the basement."

"Demons get what was in it?" Bobby asked.

Ellen shook her head. "No." and she pulled out a map from her pocket, unfolding it and set it down on the table; it had several black lines and X's on it.

"Wyoming again. What does that mean?" Dean asked, pointing to the lines.

* * *

A few hours later, they were going through books and Bobby began reading from a large book.

"I don't believe it," he muttered and set the book on a table.

"What? You got something?" Sam asked.

Bobby nodded. "A lot more than that. Each of these X's" he pointed to the marks on the map "is an abandoned frontier church - all mid 19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt."

"Samuel Colt – the demon-killing, gunmaking Samuel Colt?" Liz asked.

"Yep," Bobby confirmed. "And there's more. He built private railway lines," he pointed to the black lines on the map "connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like this." He connected the points on the map until the shape of a star was made.

Dean stared, stunned. "Tell me that's not what I think it is."

"It's a Devil's Trap," Sam confirmed. "A 100-square mile Devil's Trap."

"And here's further proof," Penelope announced, bringing over her laptop and setting it down. "Look at these pictures." And sure enough, on the screen were several satellite photos of a _massive_ star made out of railroad tracks.

"That's brilliant," Dean stated. "Iron lines demons can't cross."

"I've never heard of anything that massive," Ellen admitted.

"No one has," Bobby agreed.

"Samuel Colt probably had a good reason to build it," Gideon remarked.

"And after all these years none of the lines are broken?" Morgan asked, surprised. "I mean, it still works?"

Sam nodded. "Definitely."

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"All those omens Bobby found," Sam explained. "I mean the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, well…they're trying."

"Why? What's inside?" Liz asked.

"That's what I've been looking for," Dean announced. "And, uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle."

"Well what's so important about a cemetery or…what's Colt trying to protect?" Emily asked.

"Well, unless…" Dean trailed off, something dawning on him.

"Unless what?" Hotch asked.

"What if Colt wasn't just trying to keep the demons out?" Dean suggested. "What if he was trying to keep something in?"

"Well _that's_ a comforting thought," Jo muttered.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you _think_?"

"Could they do it, Bobby?" JJ asked. "Could they get inside?"

Bobby shrugged. "This thing's so powerful…you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across."

Sam shook his head, realizing something. "No. But I know who could."

"Who?"

"Jake."

* * *

A/N: Hmm, what could be in there, eh? R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: THE DEVIL'S GATE

Supernatural: All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2

A/N: I'm back and I hope everyone is having a great St. Patrick's Day. Don't forget to wear green and keep an eye out for those leprechauns and their pots of gold.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: THE DEVIL'S GATE**

" _For he hath broken the gates of brass, and cut the bars of iron in sunder_ _."_

 _Psalms 107:16_

Southern Wyoming…

After stealing a car, Jake drove all the way from South Dakota and into Wyoming; early the next day, he pulled onto a back road and parked his car in front of a railroad track. He got out of the car and looked around; after a few moments, he turned around and saw Azazel standing behind him.

"Howdy, Jake," Azazel said cheerfully. "So, did you have a nice trip?"

Jake scowled, clearly regretting his decision. "I'm here. I did what you asked, now what?"

"Fifty miles that-a-way," Azazel said, pointing in the opposite direction Jake was standing, across the railroad tracks. "There's a cemetery. A crypt. You got to open that for me. Think you can manage that, sport?"

"You know what?" Jake growled. "Screw you and your freaky orders. Go do it yourself."

Azazel shook his head. "Oh, I can't. I can't go that way – not yet."

"Why not?" Jake asked.

Azazel shrugged. "I just can't. But if you're gonna open that crypt for me, you're gonna need a key." He pulled the Colt from his jacket pocket and held it in the air.

Jake raised his eyebrows. "A _gun_?"

"Oh, this isn't just any gun, Jake," Azazel told him. "This is the only gun in the whole universe that can shoot me dead." And he mined pointing the gun to his head.

"Is that so?" Jake asked, now eying the Colt.

Azazel nodded. "Yep. Here, take it." He handed the Colt over to Jake, who cocked the gun and aimed it at him. "Oh, my. I'm shocked at this unforeseen turn of events," he gasped, pretending to be scared. "Go ahead, Jake. _Squeeze_ that trigger. Be all you can be. This will all be over. Your life can go back to normal. Of course, the Army won't take you back 'cause you're AWOL. But I'm sure you could get your old job at the factory back. But then, on the other hand, the rest of your life, and your family's, could be money and honey, health and wealth, every day is _ice-cream sundae_. And all you got to do is this one _little_ thing."

"Why me?" Jake asked, tightening his grip on the gun.

"Oh, Jake," Azazel tsked. "It's _got_ to be you. I've been waiting for you for a _very_ long time. You're my leader. You open that crypt, and you will have your army."

Jake frowned. "You're talking about the end of the world."

"No, not the end – the _beginning_ …a better world where your family will be protected," Azazel corrected. "More than that. They'll be _royalty_. Buddy boy, you have the chance to get in on the ground floor of a _thrilling_ opportunity. What'd you say? It's your call." And smiled when Jake lowered the gun, giving in to temptation again. "Attababy."

* * *

The sun was beginning to go down when two helicopters landed just outside the cemetery and the Winchesters, Ellen and Jo, the Idris family, the BAU team, Bobby, and Johnny all hopped out; they ran until they were clear of the choppers, which then lifted back into the air and were soon out of sight.

"Okay, it's clear that we've gotten here before Jake Talley," Hotch told them as they headed into the cemetery, which was filled with old tombstones, and just ahead of them was a old-fashion crypt. "Since we all know the plan, let's just set up and be ready for whatever happens."

The others nodded, made sure that their guns were loaded and armed, that their bulletproof vests were on right, that their communication links were working, and then Hannah vanished effortlessly as she increased her mental shielding around her; the rest moved further into the cemetery and got themselves into position to wait for Jake to arrive.

* * *

It was now nighttime and a cemetery gate opened; Jake entered and walked towards a crypt. Little did he know, Dean and the others were standing behind several large tombs, their guns at the ready.

"Howdy, Jake," Sam said as they all appeared from the shadows, their guns raised.

Jake stared at the taller man, almost like he'd just seen a ghost. "Wait…you were dead. I killed you."

Sam scoffed. "Sorry, it didn't take. Better luck next time."

Jake glared, refusing to believe this. "I _did_! I cut clean through your spinal cord, man. You can't be alive. You _can't_ be."

"Oh, you _did_ kill me," Sam agreed. "But like I said before, it didn't take."

"Okay, just take it real easy there, son," Bobby requested.

Jake eyed them all warily. "And if I don't?"

"Wait and see," Sam suggested.

Jake scoffed. "What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do – kill me?"

Sam shrugged. "It's a thought."

"You _had_ your chance," Jake reminded him. "You couldn't."

Sam glared. "I won't make that mistake twice."

Jake began to laugh.

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean demanded.

Jake fixed his eyes on Ellen. "Hey Lady, do me a favor," he ordered, "Put that gun-" he then froze when he found a gun aimed directly at his head, held by Hannah. "How-?"

"Surprise," Hannah said coolly. "Now, just so you know, Jake, I'm not keen on killing _anyone_ , but if you try _any_ Jedi mind tricks, then I'll spray your brains _all over_ the place."

Jake chuckled, although it was clear that he hadn't sense her coming. "Well, you're willin' to do something like that, Hannah?"

"Willing? No," Hannah answered. "But if I _have_ to, I will. So put your hands in the air."

"Why should I?" Jake asked.

"Jake Talley," said Hotch, getting his attention. "Born on June 15th, 1983 in Madison, Wisconsin. Your father left you, your sister, and your mother ten years ago, forcing you to drop out of school and get a job at the local factory."

"Five years ago, you got a chance to join the army," Gideon continued in his calm even voice. "A chance to do something good in your life that didn't involve your mom or even your sister-"

" _Enough_!" Jake shouted, unleashing a burst of energy that sent them all flying backwards, forcing them all to drop their guns; taking several deep breaths, he smiled at them, his dark eyes glowing briefly. "See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's _all_ sorts of new tricks you can learn." He then turned around and pulled the Colt out of his pocket; smirking, he inserted it into the crypt-

 _POW-POW-POW-POW!_

Recovering quickly, Sam grabbed his gun and shot Jake four times in the back; shocked, Jake fell onto the ground, and Sam positioned himself in front of him, a cold dark expression on his face.

"Please…don't," Jake gasped as blood leaked out of his mouth. "Please."

Not even reacting, Sam shot Jake three more times in the chest, just as both Dean and Liz ran up, unnerved by the expression on their brother's face; the rest joined them and they all watched as two separate engravings on the crypt spun in different directions, and then stopped, forming a perfect pentagram.

"Oh, no," Bobby gasped, realizing what this crypt really was.

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen asked.

Bobby groaned, furious that he hadn't figured it out sooner. "It's hell." And the whole thing began shaking as Dean pulled the Colt out. "Take cover – _now!"_

Wasting no time, they all ran behind the nearest tombstones as the doors to the crypt burst open, creating a _massive_ shock wave that burst outward, lit up the massive star, and a large black mass erupted from the other side and shot outward.

* * *

Meanwhile, the demons breached the Devil's Trap, causing the six churches to explode into massive balls of fire, and escaped, and Azazel, who was waiting on the other side, calmly walked through the opening.

* * *

"What the _hell_ just happened?!" Dean shouted over the noise as more and more demons pour out of the opening, along with countless dark spirits.

"That's a devil's gate!" Ellen shouted. "A _damn_ door to hell! Come on! We gotta shut that gate!"

While the others ran to shove the doors shut, both Liz and Dean checked the Colt for the remaining bullet, and they saw it was still in there, much to their relief.

"If the demon gave this to Jake…" he realized "then maybe…" and they both turned as thunder crashed and Azazel appeared behind them. He raised the gun, but the demon flung the Colt out of his hand and into his own.

"A boy shouldn't play with Daddy's guns," Azazel tsked. "And neither should little girls either." He then turned his head, throwing the Winchester twins into the air; they both hit their heads on a tombstone each, knocking Dean out as he collapsed face first onto the ground, and left Liz dazed.

* * *

Sam was shoving at one of the doors when he saw Azazel, who smiled at him, moving toward his siblings. "Dean! Liz!" He let go of the gate door and ran to his brother and sister, both Ricky and Hannah right behind him.

* * *

Azazel turned slightly as Sam, Ricky, and Hannah raced toward him, the two men with their right hands outstretched, and he waved his own hand, pinning Sam against a nearby tree, and knocking the Idris twins to the ground, where they were also pinned. "I'll get to you in a minute, champ," he told them. "But I'm proud of you – knew you had it in you, and I'm _pleased_ to finally meet you, Ricky, and you Hannah."

Turning back, he raised his hand, pinning Liz against the tombstone with a nasty cut on her forehead. "Sit a spell. So, Elizabeth…I got to thank you. You see demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape – it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation." He laughed. "Now, I _was_ counting on Dean to do it, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me – have you ever heard the expression, "If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?"

"Yeah, I _know_ that sayin' and a whole lot of others," Liz snarled, fully aware of Dean slowly coming to. "And I _didn't_ make that deal for your sake, jerk! Like you can _really_ call that a deal."

"Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got," Azazel admitted, shrugging. "And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean…you and Dean saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it?" he chuckled. "How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100% pure Sam?" and he laughed at the glare that she was giving him. "You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should stay dead. Anyway…thanks a bunch." He then stood up, smirking, the Colt in his hand. "And instead of waiting for a full year, I _think_ I'll send you downstairs ahead of schedule, Elizabeth, and be sure to tell Alistair _hi_ for me."

Liz cringed as Azazel cocked the Colt and was preparing to fire when John, who was transparent, grabbed the demon from behind, becoming solid _instantly_ ; he _yanked_ Azazel out, and the body he'd been possessing fell lifelessly to the ground, the gun still in his hand, while John and Azazel, now in smoke form, wrestled.

After several seconds, Azazel threw him to the ground and then reentered the body once more; Azazel was _pissed_ upon standing up and then froze. Liz had managed to grab the Colt and was now aiming it at him with a glare filled with cold fury; not even blinking, she shot him in the heart. Azazel staggered, a stunned expression on his face as his body jerked in response to the killing power of the bullet, and then he fell to the ground, dead.

* * *

Meanwhile, the BAU, Elvis, Lloyd, Johnny, Bobby, Jo, and Ellen _finally_ closed the gate doors, backed away as it relocked itself, and then they turned, their eyes widening in shock when they saw John; Dean, dizzy from being knocked out, again, managed to help his twin sister up as their dad also stood up, and approached them. John put his hand on Dean and Liz's shoulders, and they all were crying, while Sam stood on the side and gave his father a nod.

"John?" Lloyd asked, stunned when his friend looked at him. "Whoa."

With another look at both his children and his dearest friends, John stepped back and disappeared in a flash of white light.

Everyone gathered around, watching as the Winchesters stood over the demon's smoking body, astonished.

"Well, check that off the to-do list," Dean joked weakly.

Sam stared at Liz, who was still clutching the Colt. "You did it."

Liz chuckled, wincing at the pain in her head. "We _all_ did it."

Sam looked over at the spot that their dad had vanished from earlier. "Do you think Dad really…do you think he really climbed outta hell?"

Dean shrugged. "The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it…it would be him."

"Where do you think he is now?" Sam wondered.

Liz shrugged. "I don't know. Hopefully he's in the spirit world with mom."

Sam was still shocked by the whole thing. "I kind of can't believe it, Dean, Liz. I mean…our whole lives, everything…has been prepping for this, and now I…" he chuckled. "I kind of don't know what to say."

"Me either," Liz agreed wearily. "And I'd come up with _so many_ things to say to that jerk for possessing me repeatedly."

"I do," Dean announced and he leaned closer to the body, the eyes no longer yellow. "That was for our mom…you son of a bitch."

* * *

A/N: Goodbye forever, ol' Yellow Eyes! R&R everyone!


	4. EPILOGUE: A NEW MISSION

Supernatural: All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2

A/N: Here's the final chapter of this story, folks, and I hope you all have enjoyed the ride.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE** **: A NEW MISSION**

" _The fear of the Lord_ _is_ _the beginning of wisdom: and the knowledge of the holy_ _is understanding_ _."_

 _Proverbs 9:10_

 _After using the same helicopters to return to Bobby's home, it was clear to us all that while the search for our mother's killer was now over, we had a whole new mission on our hands; over a hundred demons, maybe even more than that, had escaped when the Devil's Gate was open that night, and it was clear that the hunter community would be overwhelmed if they weren't careful._

 _There was also the matter of the deal I'd made to save Sammy and that I would be dragged down into the pit after a full year unless we found a way to get me out of it, and the thought of becoming a chew toy for a hellhound ha_ _s_ _me scared; it was after our return to Bobby's home that we learned of something that we hadn't expected to happen with Azazel's death: Hannah was no longer empathic and Ricky had lost his telekinetic ability, too._

 _Gideon concluded that since their abilities, including Sam's visions, had been created by the original demon blood fed to them when they were six months old, and that with the demon's death, that small amount of blood had disappeared from their systems; whether this would affect Sam's other abilities, we're unsure since, as Bobby put it, we're exploring unknown territory when it comes to demon blood and its' full effects._

 _In a way, Ricky's glad that the demon blood is gone, since he admitted that he wasn't sure of what it would have done to his son, Samuel, and Hannah figured she'd get used to not sensing the emotions of others anymore; Johnny surprised us all by proposing to Hannah on the spot, bearing a ring box that had a silver_ _Celtic promise ring with several diamonds on it. Hannah immediately said yes with her father and grandfather's blessings and promised to have the wedding before the year was up._

 _Ellen revealed that she was able to id the hunter that'd killed Scott and that his name was_ _Kubrick; he was a good friend of Gordon and rumor had it that he'd been visiting Gordon at the prison a lot, plus he owned the sort of gun that'd been used to kill Scott Carey._

 _Hotch had both JJ and Garcia immediately alert the proper authorities nationwide to put on an APD on Kubrick, start looking up everything that they could on the person, and also cut off visitation rights to Gordon so that he would only be able to speak with his lawyer and that was it._

 _What the next year would hold for us all was unknown at that time, but I knew that I would do everything that I could to get out of that-_

 _KA-BOOM!_

Liz almost fell out of her chair when there was a loud explosion outside the house, and looked around alarmed. "What's goin' on?!"

"The barrier has been bleached! They're comin' inside!"

"Hurry everyone! Get to the basement now!"

' _Oh God,'_ Liz thought, snatching up her book and several pens before running for the kitchen and the basement door with the other men, women, and children, who were flowing in from outside and from the upstairs floor, too. _'If they get this book, then we're all doomed. I_ need _to finish it! The world_ needs _to know the truth of why everything has gone so_ horribly _wrong!'_

She and her brothers had done _everything_ that they could to save the world more than once, and at the cost of their own lives, too; however, if their enemies _ever_ knew that she was recording the truth for others to read, then they would stop at nothing to take it from her and destroy it.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this story. R&R everyone!


End file.
